Reiji Kakushino
Reiji Kakushino (角志野礼二, Kakushino Reiji) , along with his older twin brother, has the unique ability to access a personal dimension by means of at least 26 numbered paper seals that they create. Within their dimension, they imprison a number of demonsKekkaishi manga, Chapter 137, which they release upon their targets through the seals. They are hired by Ichirou Ogi to kidnap young members of the Night Troop, and attack others. In the process, Reiji's brother is killed by one of their own demons,Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 138 and he sets out to take revenge on Masamori Sumimura by targeting Yoshimori and Karasumori. Appearance Both Reiji and his brother are tall, bald men that wear earrings. Each wears a robe with a stacked cube design on it, possibly to symbolize the usual way they use their powers. Personality History Sometime prior to his first appearance, Reiji is contacted by a masked man, who asks him to store and safeguard something for him. Reiji replies that they can arrange a monthly contract, and the price will depend on the product in question, which turns out to be an artificially created Kurokabuto cocoon, covered in sealing talismans. The masked man says it shouldn't be difficult to care for, since it would only develop if taken to highly sacred ground.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 140 Plot The Box Plot Reiji and his brother are hired by Ichirou Ougi to begin a plot against the Night Troop, through the use of boxes that serve as portals to the Private Dimension that the twins control. While the elder brother controls the boxes delivered to the Night Troop Headquarters, Reiji is responsible for the ones placed around Karasumori. Though the main goal of the plot is to cause chaos by releasing various ayakashi through the boxes, the elder twin also kidnaps the Night Troop trainess Misao and Akira. Their successful escape from his custody also leads to his death, and Reiji swears vengeance on the Night Troop and Masamori Sumimura.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 138 He decides to target Yoshimori, in hopes of forcing Masamori to experience the loss of a brother, as Reiji did. To this end, Reiji transports the Kurokabuto cocoon left in his care to Karasumori, where it eventually hatches. However, Tokine manages to follow Reiji back to the private dimension.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 140 He attempts to trap her there to later use as a hostage.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 141 Left alone over an extended period while Reiji observes the Kurokabuto, which is eventually defeated, Tokine is able to study the dimension's walls, use spatial phasing to gradually make her way to the central chamber, and escape. Startled by her progress, Reiji narrowly avoids a confrontation with her.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 145 Reiji is eventually captured by Okuni, who interrogates him and thereby confirms her suspicions of Ichirou's involvement.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 147 Equipment *'Inkbrush:' Used to create paper portals, or manipulate various surfaces within the private dimension. *'Paper Portals:' Once marked with a Kakushino's inkbrush, paper becomes a portal to their private dimension, and can then be used to transport people or ayakashi back and forth. Other spells generally have no effect on the portals, either due to their strength or the Kakushino twins' unique ability. *'Boxes:' Normal boxes that serve as containers for paper portals. Once a paper portal is placed inside a box, only a Kakushino can lift the lid, though if the original caster dies, the box can be forced open from the outside with enough power. *'Sealing Charms:' Powerful seals that prevent ayakashi from breaking free. These are used to imprison numerous ayakashi within the private dimension. Powers & Abilities Dimensional Manipulation: The Kakushino brothers are both able to manipulate their shared dimension freely: they can instantly erect walls, or create/erase doorways in them.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 136 Generally, only they can open or close portals leading to or from their dimension, though Tokine manages to follow Reiji through one of his paper seals. Normally the paper seals are pasted within boxes, but they can be moved and fixated just about anywhere. References Category:Dimension Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Kakushino Family